A Special Connection
by sexymexy97
Summary: Robin has always felt that special connection with Raven ever since she entered his mind. He finally realized how much she really meant to him after she showed that she had hope and defeated her father. But does Raven feel the same? She has to control her emotions, but can she? Someone decides to show up and take control of them for her. But who? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**S**o this my first ever fanfiction! I am a real big Raven and Robin fan. This story is mostly circled around them. Anyway, if some of the dialogue sounds familiar is because I used some of the conversation from Raven and Robin in The End Part III. My story starts at the end of that episode except it has my own twist to it ;). Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Flames are also welcome. I want to know what I am doing wrong so I can improve myself as a writer. Well enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans(**Although that would be amazing if i did)

1: New Beginnings

The world was saved thanks to Raven, but she couldn't have done it without Robin. He was the one that sparked the hope in Raven which helped her defeat her father and to change her destiny. He was the one that rescued her from the underground. It was a great battle for the Titans but they managed to change the fate of the Earth. But after the defeat of Trigon the Titans retired to the Titan Tower.

All of them had different ways of relaxation after a major battle, some unique and some simple as white. Either way they relaxed as long as they could. Starfire was in the kitchen indulging her self with the leftovers out of the fridge, but she found the food to be "rather tasteless" so she solved her problem by drowning the food in mustard.

"Friends! Let us gather and devour the _left-over's_ of the fridge!" Cyborg paused the game station and turned around to see Starfire vigorously squirting the yellow substance on his leftover ribs that he made the other night. Cyborg's eyes watered up. He darted to the kitchen counter. Bulky, metallic hands slammed on the counter with a thud. "Oh Star! You ruined them!" he continued on crying like a baby. "I was saving those for later!" "Cyborg please do not be upset by this…" she answered in an innocent voice. "I only made the left-overs taste much better!" A big smile crossed her face. She kept on cramming her face with ribs, occasionally stopping to squirt the ribs with mustard. The Metal Man looked at her with disgust.

The automatic doors slid open and out came Beast Boy with hand over mouth finishing a yawn. "Wooh! Nothing beats a long nap af-" Beast Boy caught the site of Starfire eating the ribs. "Awww man! Star, why are you eating meat! That's disgusting!" he exclaimed. "It taste magnificent dear friend! This magical mustard adds much needed flavor!" Beast Boy had no reply. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy stood watching the Tamaranean girl with a blank expression.

Away from the action, the masked boy stood calmly by the over sized window, gazing at the sun setting over the horizon of Jump City. Raven looked up from her old book and noticed how calm he was. She decided it was a good time she asked him something, that 'something' that was driving her insane. "How does he do it? How does he keep hoping?" She took a deep breath and set her book on the couch. Her pale legs carried her to the same place were Robin was standing. They both glared out the window in silence for what seemed forever to Raven until Raven broke the silence.

The girl faced Robin and asked "How do you do it, Robin?" "Do what?" his brow raised up in curiosity. "Keep hoping, after everything that happened… everything I did. How did you still manage to hope it would all work out?" He smiled at her question "Because of you." There was a slight pause "You don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wish for more. You dare to hope that you could be a hero." A slight blush came upon her face "I thought it was all over. And now, suddenly…" she said in her monotone voice. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny." He said peacefully. "I guess, in the end… there really is no ends, just… new beginnings." That statement came out in a lighter tone than her usual.

They both turned to the window and continued to watch the sun set. "You know Raven, speaking of new beginnings," a slight grin grew on his face "Raven, you're the only one that under-" Robin was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Hey you two heroes! Get over here! Don't think were gunna end this day without a toast!" Cyborg yelled these words with excitement. "Glorious! I do enjoy the toasting of the bread! Especially when it is dipped in the mustard." Star fire drooled at the idea. "Cyborg, shall I prepare the 'toast'?" "No Star, you're thinking about the wrong toast. Ay BB! Grab that champagne we've got in the refrigerator!" Beast Boy looked clueless at Cyborg "Champagne? When did we get that?" "I've had it just incase we have special occasions like these. Actually, there's two bottles. Grab both of them would ya?" "Sure thing dude!"

Raven and Robin walked to the kitchen area. Just as Cyborg was about to pop open the bottle of champagne Robin stopped him. "Allow me." "Sure thing, you're the boss. But I call next one." Cyborg put on a hearty smile.

"Pop!" went the champagne when robin opened it. They all laughed in amusement. Robin poured every Titan a glass of apple champagne. Starfire was astonished of the bubbles in the champagne. "This looks interesting. I must discover the taste of this champagne!" she said in a demanding voice. Just as she was about to take a gulp Robin stopped her. He put his hand on her arm "No Star, not yet. We have to make a toast first." She looked at him with a blank expression. "What is it with this 'toast'? The toast I know of you are supposed to consume it, correct?" Beast boy chuckled "No Starfire, not this kind of toast." Everybody laughed at the lack of Starfire's knowledge of Earthly Traditions.

Cyborg lifted his glass up and everybody else followed except Starfire. She had a confused look on her face. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and put it up with everyone else's. "To the saving of the Earth!" Cyborg cheered. Then Robin added on "And to new beginnings." As he said this he gave Raven a warm look. She caught this and blushed. The Titans all said this together "To the saving of the Earth and to new beginnings!" They all clinked there glasses and drank up there fizzy, alcoholic drink.

The rest of the night was crazy from that point on. Things were broken, stupid contests took place, and let's just say that the Titans weren't going to feel to swell in the morning. Well a couple were smart enough to take an aspirin before they went to sleep. What a mess they have waiting for them in the morning.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it! Remember reviews are welcomed! There shall be more chapters to come! Byeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

** So this is chapter two of my story. Its longer than the other and more detailed. Most of it is in Ravens point of view. Well you probably don't want to read all this babble. So ill shut up so you can get right to it! Chapter 2 fresh out the oven!**

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans

**Chapter 2: Funny Mornings**

** Ravens POV**

Bright rays of sunshine slipped through my eyelids. Ugh go away! I used my magic to shut the curtains but there was no sense in shutting my eyes. The slight throbbing in my head kept me awake. Fine, maybe I wont go back to sleep. I'll just get up and make some Tea. I got out of my bed and walked to the hanger to grab my cloak but come to find out it was already on me. What? Why did I sleep with this on? I looked over to the clock on the wall. The clock hands displayed "12:37". Wow, rough night I guess… The door slid open and I was on my way to a hot, relaxing cup of tea.

Why was Robin acting so strange yesterday? The grin, the smile, and the looks he gave me? I mean I got to admit though, he does have a pretty smile. And the new beginning thing? He never got to finish what he was saying. It sounded like it was a good thing. Wait Raven, stop wondering on to stupid ideas. Keep your emotions under control. Deep breaths, soon you'll be done sipping tea and then you'll be on the way to the roof. Almost there.

* * *

It was midday and the rest of the Titans were all in the common room… sleeping. I guess they preferred hard surfaces than comfy beds to sleep on. All of them were resting in very odd places. Starfire was sprawled out across the kitchen counter with a container of mustard in one hand and a pin in the other. Beast Boy had his upper body resting on the coffee table with his head down and his legs on the ground. There happens to be an open jar of peanut butter set beside him. Cyborg was lying on his stomach on the floor with bottles of whine coolers surrounding him. And Robin was the smart one and decided it would be more comfortable sleeping on the U shaped couch.

The room was a mess. Peanut butter was all over the floor around Beast Boy. Couch cushions were scattered across the room along with vomit stains on the carpet. Shattered glass bottles covered the floor. And random types of food were all over the place. The room stank of vomit, food, and sweat. Boy of boy did they have a mess to clean up.

* * *

**Ravens POV**

Finally, herbal tea here I come. The grey doors slid in front of me. "Oh. My. Goodness." Was all I had to say. A reeking stench hit me. Goodness! What died in here? And how? This place is a mess! And what are they doing sleeping in here. Whatever, all I know is that I'm NOT cleaning this up.

I made my way to the kitchen. I chose to ignore the fact that Starfire was lying in a puddle of mustard on the counter. Well, the water boiler was in the same place I put it. The faucet filled it up and I placed it on the stove over a high flame. I opened the cabinet door to select the type of tea I wanted. Ahhh ok, cinnamon sounds really good. I shut the cabinet door. "Bang!" the door went. Oww, that hurt. That loud noise didn't feel too good considering that my head was throbbing a little bit. I looked around to make sure I didn't wake anybody up. It was peaceful this way. No Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over a stupid game.

I tapped my foot impatiently, staring at the water boiler. C'mon hurry up water. Can you boil any slower? It's been forever already. Wait, calm down. Don't get frustrated over some water. Just a little longer.

The crunch of the couch caught my attention. Robin got up and was heading my way. He observed every foot of the room on his walk here. He looked disgusted. "Well good morning" he said with a warm smile. "Good morning" I returned. His hand rubbed his forehead in a circular motion. "So, am I the only one that noticed that we had too big of a bash last night?" "Bash? What _bash_?" I replied with a baffled look. "You know? We celebrated last night. That's why the place is in such bad condition." "Well I'm sorry Robin, but I don't remember having a party. All I remember is having toast." I assured him. He chuckled at the sureness in my voice "Ok. You had a little bit more than a toast. You got a tad bit bubbly and very touchy." My cheeks heated up due to embarrassment "Wait, so how did I get in my room?" I asked in a curious tone. He said this with a small grin "Well, I carried you." "What?" this came out very muted. He carried me? Oh wow…

"See, everybody was passed out and you were still up. It was late. I felt like doing something nice for you." He said this in a still voice. "Well thanks" I gave him a slight grin but in a second it was gone.

The noise of the water boiler caught me off guard. I jumped. "Excuse me." I started to turn around but before I could Robin grabbed my arm and turned me back in his direction. He looked straight into my eyes. Oh no, what's this. I couldn't stand the fact that underneath that mask was two eyes looking intensely at me. I had to look away. "Look Raven," he sighed "I never got to finish what I was saying yesterday." "Yeah, I know…" I mumbled "Ever since you've gotten into my mind I can't stop thinking about you. You see, we have a connection. You're the only one that understands me, the only one that knows about my past. The rest of the team doesn't get me the way you do. There's something about you Raven. I don't know what, but there is…" "Robin… no, you don't…" I said unsure. "But Raven, I do. I am completely sure of it. You can feel it. I know you can. And have a feeling that you feel something for me…" I don't, I don't, but I do. Be strong Raven control your emotions. I started to put my hood up so he couldn't see what I was thinking but before I could he grabbed my arm. "Now Raven," he pulled my hood back with both hands, "why would you want to hide such a beautiful face?" he grinned. I couldn't help but blush "See there's no sense in it." He pulled my bangs behind one ear and lifted up my chin.

Now I had to respond to the glare he was giving me. "But Robin, you know my powers… my emotions… I have to control them." I said. "You don't have to worry about that with me…" he whispered. He started to lean in and I couldn't help but follow. He closed his eyes and so did I. His lips met mine, at last. How soft they felt against mine. Our lips danced in a mediocre tempo. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around him. He held my cheeks gently with his hands, occasionally rubbing his thumbs on them smoothly.

The kisses started to get deeper by the second. And the motions were getting faster. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up. Tenderly, he sat me on the counter parallel to the one Starfire was on. My legs wrapped up around his waist. We continued this for what seemed forever. Then, I heard a crack. I opened one eye and noticed that my teacup was covered in black magic. The cup went "Tshh!" and so did the other dishes setting on the counter. I pulled away from his lips. My lips craved his so bad but I couldn't. "Stop… do you see what I'm talking about?" "We can work on it…" He back away and I hopped of the counter.

That was better than I imagined. Raven focus, keep control, keep control. Robin had his arm on the back of his head, scratching nervously. "Sooooo, that was nice." He said. "Yeah, I guess it was." I couldn't help but smile. I've always wanted this moment to happen. But now that it did, I'm disappointed. I can't keep doing this. "We can't keep doing this Robin…" I said gently. He grabbed my hands "We can control this. We can figure this out, we always do. You said the world couldn't be saved. Are we still breathing?" Yes, actually very intensely "Yes…" "You said no one could defeat your father. Did you?" his grip on my hands got tighter. "Yes…" "Then please Raven, trust me on this." He sounded so sure. How could I say no? "I'm not sure but… I'll try…" he gave me a hearty smile. He rose up my hands and kissed them. "Thank you." He whispered.

I heard a groan coming from the opposite side of the room. It sounded like Cyborg. We pulled away quickly. He gave me a cautious look. I picked up the message. Cyborg stood up. "Oh man. It feels like someone is pounding on my head with a-" the organic part of his face turned a shade of green. He quickly ducked and started vomiting. I cringed at the sight.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the whole room started flashing red. Robin yelled his signature command "Titans go!". Everybody awoke to this in a lazy manner except Starfire. She seemed more energetic than the rest of us. Maybe alcohol is like water to Tamaranean's. "Friends! We must arise and go 'kick the butt'!". "Oh man! Why is there peanut butter all over me?" Beast Boy yelled. "Doesn't matter! There's trouble! Let's go!" Cyborg started to run but then his feet tripped him. Beast Boy wouldn't budge. Robin looked at very irritated by this. "Oh crap…" he slapped his face with his hand. I saw how frustrated he was so I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked at me with affection. "It's going to be ok." I grinned. Star caught this and didn't look to happy. The beeping stopped. "Alright Titans! We have to get it together!" Robin yelled. Cyborg raised up his hand, still on the ground "Working on it...".

This sucks. No ones ready. Well I'm not even ready to fight. Well get it worked out, eventually. Woooh. This was one of the most interesting mornings I've ever had.

* * *

Well that's it for now! I hope it was much enjoyable friends!(in a Starfire voice) In the next chapter I promise there will be action! Please review so I know how I'm doing! YOLO!


End file.
